City Lights
by Blueflavor
Summary: AU Betty Cooper just got a job as a Nurse at a big hospital in Chicago. She needed to get away from her small town of Riverdale and what better place then the big city. But sometimes the city can be dangerous for a young woman all on her own... BUGHEAD of course
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Betty and Veronica have always been a name people would say together in a single breath. And while most people move on after high school and lose touch with the ones they use to be closest with, that wasn't the case for them. Veronica went off to college in a small town near Riverdale to stay close to Archie. She studied business and her passion was only fueled more by her now extended knowledge she gained with her Bachelors degree. And when Betty decided to take a chance and go to school in the big city of Chicago, nothing changed between the two girls. They talked constantly, visited one another often, and face timed at least once a week. They never let their incredibly busy schedules get in the way of their friendship. And while Veronica and Archie were built to last, Betty put off dating in college to focus on her studies. Her major was incredibly selective and required a lot of time; in and out of the classroom. She had just earned her degree in Nursing, a life long dream of hers in her quest to help any and everyone she could. She was smart, she was driven, and she graduated top of her class. And although her field was always hiring and paid a fair wage, her student loans were still looming. So when it was time for her to find a small place of her own in the big city, she knew she had to be sensible. Luckily her best friend flew down for a long weekend once she finally found her small slice of heaven. It was a doable 20 minute walk to the hospital she now worked at, and a reasonable price she could afford while she continued to pay off her debt.

"I absolutely LOVE it." Veronica announced as they both entered the space for the first time. Betty had gotten the keys this morning before picking Veronica up from the airport and decided to wait until her best friend could see it with her. The dark haired girl set down the two boxes she had lugged upstairs and hunched over in exhaustion.

"I admire your whole independent thing B, but not when it comes to moving day."

Betty laughed and set down her few items as well before they linked arms and walked the building together.

It was a modest place in the center of the city. A spacious 2 bedroom with a decent sized kitchen that was lined with white subway tiles and stainless steel appliances. She had a full bathroom that was attached to the bigger of the two bedroom, while a half bath sat directly to the left of the entryway. She knew it was something her friend would never be able to become accustom too, and thankfully with her successful business and her father paying for college, she would never have to. That was something she appreciated very much about their unique friendship. They were complete opposites of each other in just a certain way that worked perfectly for them.

"Well, I searched all over the city to find a two bedroom in my price range so you could stay over anytime you want." she smiled as they walked back downstairs to the moving van. It wasn't big, just enough to fit her dresser and a few odds and ends from college. Other then that, she was basically starting over. She would need to buy a bed, towels, and all the essentials.

"I saw a Target on our drive here." Veronica mentioned, grabbing one side of the dresser while Betty grabbed the other. "Once we get this stuff up there, lets head over and get you what you need."

"Sounds good." Betty said, the two of them lifting on the count of three.

"Woah there little ones." a voice called from behind them. They dropped the dresser and turned towards the sound.

A short dark skinned girl looked at them with a smirk, her hair streaked with pink and pulled into a side-braid.

"Can we help you?" Veronica snapped, eyeing the girl up and down.

"Be nice." Betty whispered, not wanting to make any enemies, especially ones she shared an apartment building with

"I was actually going to offer to help you, but if you're going to be rude..." she trailed off, turning on her heels and heading up the steps to the building.

"No offense but you're even smaller then us. What makes you think you would be of any help?" Veronica said, using her nice voice which still managed to come out snarky.

"I'm guessing she was volunteering me." a voice said that belonged to a tall, dark haired man that came to stand beside the pink haired girl.

"I'm Jughead, and this is Tori. We live in this building and I take it you guys do too." he said casually, lighting a cigarette and taking a long drag. Betty noticed her made sure to blow the smoke away from the three of them.

Tori leaned over the forgotten chest of drawers and shook both their hands. "It's nice to meet you both."

"It's nice to meet you. And it's just going to be me living here. I'm Betty and this is my best friend,Veronica." she introduced, her eyes meeting Jugheads for the first time. She noticed they were the type of blue you could drown in.

"Well, we were just on our way to grab some lunch but I'm sure Jughead wouldn't mind moving that before we go. Especially since it looks like the only thing you brought." Tori said, peering into the almost empty moving man.

"I travel light. And thanks, but you really dont have to. You guys have a nice time and I'm sure I'll see you around the building." Betty said politely, moving to one side of the long chest of drawers while Veronica did the same.

They heard Tori chuckle lightly behind them as she took a seat on the steps, seeming to know exactly what was going to happen next. Jughead took one final drag of his cigarette before flicking it to the side. He went to stand next to Betty and gently nudged her out of the way. Veronica needed no convincing to drop her end as the man hoisted the piece of furniture up into his arms without any problem.

"Floor?" he asked, moving to the side so Betty could lead the way to where she wanted this to go.

"Second. Follow me." she said quickly, not wanting to waste anymore of his time.

And Jughead did just that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"I really appreciate that." Betty said, the pair standing inside her bare apartment awkwardly.

"Don't sweat it. And look, I know it's none of my business, but you didn't exactly pick the best part of town to move into. These apartments are new so they might make you think you are in a much nicer area then you really are." Jughead said, taking it upon himself to walk around her apartment, running his hand along her kitchen countertops.

Betty was actually pretty use to this kind of advice. The only thing that made this instance less obnoxious, was hearing his tone of voice, and knowing he meant absolutely nothing by it. See, Betty was use to being told she was too small, and too pretty to be anything other then a victim her entire life. She was polite and well spoken, and for some reason, that led people to believe that she was someone who could easily be walked over. Thankfully, Jughead was going to learn this very quickly.

"Thanks, but I can assure you I am more then capable of handling myself. I left home at a very young age, and have lived in much seedier, more dangerous places then this." she said, grabbing her keys and wallet and walking him out the door, locking it behind her.

"My mistake." he said simple, watching her intently as she walked ahead of him, her blonde ponytail bouncing as she took each step. He smiled slightly to himself as he followed after her.

Tori stood up from the steps as Jughead came into view. "See you guys around." she said shortly, jogging a bit to catch up with the dark haired man who was already down the block, another cigarette already lit between his fingers.

"Well, they seem...nice." Veronica said, pulling the moving vans doors closed before hopping into the passanger seat of Bettys black Toyota Carolla. Betty couldn't tear her gaze from the couple as they disappeared down the block. It was only when they were no longer in view that she returned her attention to Veronica and joined her in the drivers seat of her car.

"To Target?" Betty smiled at her best friend.

"To target." she shouted excitedly, strapping on her seatbelt as Betty pulled out into the busy Chicago traffic.

"So what exactly is it you need?" Veronica asked as they grabbed a cart and made their way down each and every asile of the retail store.

"Literally everything, V. You know I left everything I owned behind when I left home as a teenager. And after that, I stayed with you, and then went right to college. I need all the essentials." she said, steering them away from the clothing section much to her friends dismay, and towards the home area.

"Speaking of leaving home, you might be pleased to learn that your fathers hearing was a few days ago." she started, careful to watch Bettys reaction before continuing.

"Oh yea?" Betty responded, trying her best to sound disinterested as she grabbed 4 sets of soft pink bath towels and grey hand towels.

"He's not getting out, B. No amount of money or good behavior is going to get him out. He's in there for life. It's set in stone." she said firmly, trying her best to assure her best friend that she could be safe again. That she didn't have to be afraid to return to Riverdale, even if just for a visit.

"I'm really glad that he cant hurt anyone else. But I can never go back, Veronica. It's too hard to even think about being back in the places where he did those things to me." she whispered, shaking her head to clear her thoughts before pushing the cart further down towards the kitchen stuff.

"I will always be here for you not matter what. And I never want you to come back if it's going to hurt you. Plus, I like having an excuse to visit the big city and seeing my favorite girl." the dark haired vixen said, trying to lighten the mood.

The rest of the shopping trip, all 3 hours of it , was full of laughter, inside jokes, and way more money then Betty had ever spent in one place in her life. But it was worth it. They stopped for a quick bite to eat before heading back to Bettys new home. They grabbed everything they could separately before falling down in the middle of the floor together, exhausted. Betty had to laugh to herself at how incredibly empty it was in here. There were white and red Target bags piled by the front door, but their voices echoed in the otherwise empty space.

"Don't worry , B." her best friend said as if reading her thoughts. She leaned her head on the other girls shoulder and smiled. "I am here for another 2 days and we are going to get this place feeling like home."

"You are truly the best friend a girl could ask for." Betty confirmed, forcing herself to stand up and start unpacking her bags. Veronica grabbed her suitcase and got her laptop out, sitting at one of the barstools that were placed at the kitchens breakfast bar. They were currently the only seating in the entire place.

"Let's order you a bed. Express shipping is on me." Veronica said, opening her laptop and going to Ikeas website.

Betty was beyond thankful that she had learned at a young age to save her money. She had plenty put away to furnish her new home and with Veronica's taste, she knew she was going to have to stick to her budget before her best friend tried to turn her modest apartment into a mansion.

"I'd like a queen sized bed for my room, and I was thinking of maybe having a murphey bed installed in the guest room. That way there is an extra place to sleep, but it also doesn't take up any room. It's a pretty tiny space." Betty thought out loud.

"I think that's a perfect idea." Veronica pulled up a page of queen sized bed frames and mattresses, and the two of them scrolled through until they found a set that Betty liked. She also ordered a few other large furniture items including a couch, a loveseat, a kitchen table and chairs, and a desk.

"I did the express shipping so it should be here before I leave on Monday. And hopefully before you go to work at night."

That was the perk of working the third shift at the hospital. It gave Betty the day to not only rest up, but to also get things done during the day that most people had to wait until the weekend to do.

"Well, until that stuff arrives, I hope you dont mind having a good old fashion slumber party in the living room." Betty said, grabbing a box full of blankets and ripping it open. The pair spread out every blanket Betty owned on the floor, saving one to use as covers, the put a move on Veronicas laptop and talked late into the night. It was times like these that Betty really hoped one day they would live close together once again.

 **A/N dont you worry you guys. It is a bughead ff, and there is much more Jughead to come.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N just a heads up you guys, this isn't one of my most in depth, detailed, angsty stories that I normally enjoy writting. This is just a casual piece im working on to get me through until the show returns. There will be drama, don't you worry. Just enjoy the fluff for now. And PLEASE REVIEW. I love to hear from you guys.**

 **Chapter Three**

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Betty yelled as the banging on the door continued. She stumbled off the pile of blankets and pulled down her tank top to cover herself as best she could in her sleepy state. The light was streaming through the windows and into her apartment but the girls were known for their heavy sleeping. She had no idea what time it was, but she knew she hated whoever was on the other side of this door.

"What is it?" She snapped, throwing the door open and brushing her hair away from her face. It had come undone from her ponytail while she slept and now framed her face in a mess of waves.

"Well, good morning sleeping beauty. " the man from yesterday greeted. He looked her up and down with a smirk, admiring her short pink sleep shorts and messy mane.

"Jughead, right?" Betty questioned, waking up more and more each second.

"That's right. And my friend here." he said, pointing to to large muscle man beside him. "Is the Ikea delivery man. He went to our apartment by mistake. We are just the floor above you."

Now that Betty was more awake and aware, she saw that Jughead too was in his sleep attire. Although his were much more revealing then her own. He wore a pair of black sweatpants and no shirt, his muscles doing a great job at distracting her for a long moment.

"I'm so sorry. My friend said she ordered express shipping but I had no idea they would be here so soon. We just ordered last night."

"The store is right across town, Miss. We had everything in stock at the store so it didn't need to ship from the warehouse."

"Thank you for showing him to my apartment, Jughead. " she stepped out into the hallway with him as the delivery man and his partner brought box after box up to her room.

"Wow, do a little too much drinking last night and order up the whole store? Tori is famous for her drunken shopping trends." he joked, leaning against the wall outside so the men would get through. Thankfully she heard Veronica inside awake and alert, pulling herself upright to slouch into one of the barstools.

Betty smiled. "Nope, no drinking. Just had a lot of furniture I needed to buy. As much as I like camping out on a bunch of blankets with my friend every once in a while, I would love to sleep in a bed before the weekend is over."

"You didn't even have a bed?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow in her direction.

Jughead thought he was a pretty good judge of people and their many qualities. When he saw Betty Cooper, blonde hair, clad in jeans and a pink sweater, he thought it was pretty simple. She seemed like a mousey girl who had never been to the city before and was maybe a bit naive. It didn't take him long to realize she was not at all what she seemed. She seemed to have made a drastic move with absolutely nothing to her name and only her best friend by her side. She was in a new city all alone and she didn't seen the least bit intimidated or worried. She had the look of someone who had unfortunately had a rough go in life and it had hardened her. Her eyes were a window into her soul and every time he looked into them, he could tell she was guarded, and hiding a secret that was eating her up inside.

"No, I moved here right from college and I havent had my own bed in a long time." she said, her voice almost sad. "How about the four of us go out for breakfast. I feel I owe you after my delivery woke you up and made you walk down here at such an early hour on a weekend." she offered.

"By four of us, am I to assume you mean Toni?" he asked, running his fingers through his tossled, dark hair.

"Yes, you guys live together, right?" Betty said, trying to seem less interested in their relationship then she truly was.

"We do. But I fear if I woke her up at this hour, she might strangle me. She enjoys her sleep." he explained with a smirk. "And I know this is 2018, but I would never let a pretty girl buy me breakfast. It wouldn't be very gentlemanly of me."

Betty looked up at him from under her eyelashes, trying to hide her blush.

"Well, maybe we can all get together another time. I dont know anyone in the city and you and your girlfriend seem alright enough." she said jokingly.

Jughead laughed. "Toni isn't my girlfriend. To be honest, she is more interested in your mouthy friend then she ever would be in me."

"Well, you assure her that I will do anything I can to put in a good word for her with Veronica. The guy she's with now is kind of a jackass, and I would love to have her move closer to me." she replied.

"I have another idea however." Jughead started. "If your friend doesn't mind me stealing you away for an hour, I'd love to take _you_ out for breakfast."

Betty was taken aback. Not many men showed an interest in her, especially ones as handsome as this.

"You going to put some clothes on before we go, or do you want to give the public a show?" she joked, peeking back inside her own apartment to see all her furniture wrapped up and placed together in the center of her living room.

"I suposse I will bow to social convention and get dressed. Meet you out in front of the building in half an hour?"

She nodded, turning her back to him and heading into her apartment.

Veronica was going to scream

 **A/N ill be posting more soon. Please review. I love to hear from you all**


End file.
